


Ocean Eyes

by SleepyWoofles



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyWoofles/pseuds/SleepyWoofles
Summary: Imported from the hellsite known as Tumblr <3





	Ocean Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from the hellsite known as Tumblr <3

“Virgil? Virgil where are you!?” The voice echoed down the hall, not that it mattered. He just hoped it would take them too long to get here. He hoped they wouldn’t have to see.

I’ve been walking around in a world gone blind,

He didn’t want them to know. He wouldn’t be able to tell them anyway.

Can’t stop thinking of your diamond mind.

Would he even be able to talk at all? It wouldn’t matter. They wouldn’t make it.

Careful creature made friends with time, you left her lonely with a diamond mind,

The door shook. He was wrong, maybe they would make it.

And those ocean eyes.

The door slammed against the wall as it opened.

No fair,

“Virgil- No, no no no! Please, you can’t-“

You really know how to make me cry,

Their arms pulled him close, he struggled to get away without any success, or any effect at all.

When you give me those ocean eyes.

A familiar feeling of warmth washed over him, for a moment it was all okay. For that one moment, before he was reminded of the scarlet rivers flowing from his arms. Cold splashed over his face, horrible, freezing teardrops fell from the eyes of the one he loved most.

I’m scared, I’ve never fallen from quite this high,

“Please, no.. Virgil, you- you can’t go, I- I can’t do this without you.”

Falling into your ocean eyes, those ocean eyes.

He almost regretted what he had done, but it was better this way, wasn’t it? They would be happier without him. It didn’t matter what they said, they had lied to him before and they could lie now.

No fair, you really know how to make me cry,

It was better this way. This way no one would waste time worrying about him. This way no one would have to take care of him. This way they could do whatever they wanted without having to care about whether or not he wanted to go too. Things would be easier like this.

When you give me those ocean eyes.

Things would be better this way.

I’m scared, never fallen from quite this high,

They would be better this way.

Falling into your ocean eyes,

It would be okay. They would be okay. Once he was gone they would be okay. He only wished they didn’t have to see. He wished they had spent a bit longer out at the store. He wished that Roman hadn’t told them. He wished that Logan never found out. He wished that no one ever knew. He wished he could have just disappeared. Without hurting anyone. Without them having to see. He only hoped that they heard what he said. That they knew why he said it. Why he left them with only one final “I’m sorry, Patton.”

Those ocean eyes.


End file.
